The shipboard crane container handling spreader is designed to provide a capability to transfer cargo containers from a container ship to a lighter or other floating body at sea in high sea states up to and above sea state four. Some prior art have employed electronic synchronization in an attempt to determine the six degrees of motion associated with payload and floating platforms. Others have used sophisticated numerical simulation small-scale models and distance & inertial sensors to track payload relative motion and pendulation.